


Dreszczyk z pościgu i od innych genialnych pomysłów

by kasssumi



Series: Pościg [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Harry w końcu uwiedzie Rona. Nawet, jeśli to go zabije.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreszczyk z pościgu i od innych genialnych pomysłów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thrill of the Chase and Other Illuminating Concepts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9442) by tout_a_coup. 



Czasami Harry Potter czuł, jakby jego życie jak dotąd było serią bardzo trudnych wyzwań. Miał nadzieję, a nawet oczekiwał, że wszystko się zmieni po wojnie — ale tak się nie stało. Wojna skończyła się ponad rok temu, jego urodziny były teraz świętem wolnym od pracy (co, miał nadzieję, będzie przyczyną wielu wspaniałych imprez urodzinowych), a przed nim powstał kolejny trudny problem.

Harry Potter był zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

I to nie w dziewczynie. Gdyby był zakochany w Hermionie, wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, ponieważ domyśliłaby się tego sama i przejęła inicjatywę odnośnie delikatnego dania mu kosza.

Ale nie. Harry był zakochany w Ronie. Którego wrażliwość uczuciowa mieściła się w łyżeczce od herbaty, według Hermiony. A ona  _wiedziała_.

Harry nie był do końca pewny, jak to się stało, że zakochał się w Ronie, ale zaczęło się to dawno temu, kiedy usiedli razem w przedziale w pociągu i podzielili się Czekoladowymi Żabami i wzajemną odrazą do Draco Malfoya.

Nie to, że Harry był  _zakochany_  w Ronie wtedy — do diabła, miał tylko jedenaście lat, ledwo co był zdolny ogarnąć pomysł, żeby ktoś mu się podobał — ale to był początek pierwszej i najlepszej przyjaźni Harry'ego.

Gdzieś między wierszami zamieniła się ona w coś bardziej... ckliwego. Zaczął gapić się i odwracać szybko wzrok, kiedy Ron się rozbierał, i rozpaczliwie chciał mu zaimponować, i wymyślał wymówki, żeby spędzać z nim czas, i robił się dziwnie smutny, kiedy ten mówił o dziewczynach, i czuł niepokojącą potrzebę odgrodzenia go od złego i trzymania go przy sobie podczas całego pokonywania Voldemorta.

Więc w zasadzie to było to. Zakochanie w Ronie.

Oczywiście poszedł z tym do Hermiony. Była geniuszem i wiedziałaby, co robić, mówił sobie.

— Och — westchnęła, kiedy skończył swoją przygnębiającą opowieść. — Mam to za sobą.

Harry machnął ręką.

— Co mam zrobić?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego bardzo dosadnie.

— Musisz pokazać mu to bardzo, bardzo wyraźnie. Inaczej nigdy nie załapie. Przywiąż się nago do jego łóżka i miej na sobie wielki znak z napisem: „Własność Rona Weasleya". A potem, dla pewności, kiedy wejdzie do pokoju, powiedz mu, że nie, nie wyobraża sobie tego i że jeśli nie przeleci cię  _dokładnie w tej chwili_ , to całkiem oszalejesz i rzucisz się z mostu.

Harry wyczuł nutę goryczy w jej tonie i prawie zapytał, czy ona zrobiła coś takiego, ale zrezygnował. Ale miała dobry pomysł. Musiał pokazać to Ronowi bardzo wyraźnie. Ale nie mógł zrobić wszystkiego na raz. Będzie do odkrywać kawałek po kawałku, aż Ron sam się domyśli i na końcu szaleńczo zakocha w Harrym. Harry będzie sprytny i podstępny. Harry go  _uwiedzie_.

Problem w tym, że Harry nigdy nikogo nie uwiódł i nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Na początek, myślał racjonalnie, powinien wybadać, jak Ron się czuje z tym całym kawałkiem dwóch–posuwających–się–facetów.

— Ron — powiedział do swojego rudego boga naiwności podczas obiadu — myślałeś kiedyś na poważnie o posuwaniu faceta?

Ron zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— Gracza Quidditcha, czy zwyczajnego?

— Zwyczajnego. — Każdy myślał o posuwaniu graczy Quidditcha. Harry był całkowicie pewny, że nawet mnisi myśleli o posuwaniu graczy Quidditcha.

— Tak serio, to nie — powiedział od niechcenia. — Nie na serio.

— Ale zrobiłbyś to? — Harry naciskał.

— Co, pomyślał poważnie?

— Nie, przeleciał faceta.

Ron żuł kanapkę, myśląc.

— Taa, tak myślę — odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Faza pierwsza zakończona.

Faza druga to ta, gdzie robiło się nieco trudniej, bo nie było zbyt wiele z fazy drugiej. Plan, który Harry narysował, to był właściwie tylko [panel komiksu z prostymi postaciami jego i Rona całującymi się](http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff238/magnumz3r0/uno.jpg). To dlatego układanie strategii zawsze było konikiem Rona.

Harry obudził się pewnego jasnego, sobotniego poranka, gotowy do akcji. Powiedział sobie, że jego plany szły gładko.

 _Dlaczego po prostu mu nie powiesz?_  zapytał cichy głos z tyłu jego głowy.

— Bo... zamknij się! — odpowiedział zirytowany, idąc do kuchni w mieszkaniu, które dzielił z Ronem i mamrocząc coś o strachu przed odrzuceniem, i o dreszczyku z pościgu i od innych genialnych pomysłów. Ron wciąż spał i nadal będzie przez jeszcze kilka godzin. Nie był rannym ptaszkiem.

Harry wykorzystał ten czas, aby kontynuować prace nad fazą drugą. Jego proste postaci [zaczynały przechodzić do rzeczy](http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff238/magnumz3r0/dos.jpg).

Było niemal południe, kiedy Ron w końcu wyszedł ociężale z sypialni.

— Dobry, 'Arry — powiedział gardłowym, zaspanym głosem, sięgając po kawę, którą zrobił Harry. Światło z okna podświetlało jego włosy naprawdę ładnie, dając im lśniący, złoty zarys. Był ubrany tylko w bokserki, jak każdego ranka, niechcący pokazując swoje wyrzeźbione ręce, i pierś, i brzuch, i ostre kości miednicy, wszystko pokryte w piegach.

Serce Harry'ego urosło na ten widok. Jak i inne części jego anatomii, na szczęście skryte pod stołem. Harry mieszkał z Ronem wystarczająco długo i teraz już nie wstydził się reakcji swojego zdradzieckiego ciała; teraz po prostu był nieco wkurzony, bo to znaczyło, że musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na dostanie się do swojego pokoju bez pokazywania swojego profilu.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział grzecznie.

— Co chcesz dzisiaj robić? — zapytał Ron ze zaspanym uśmiechem.

Osobiście Harry uważał za zbrodnię to, że nagroda za Najbardziej Czarujący Uśmiech nadal jest przyznawana, ponieważ jeśli to on miałby wybierać, to wygrana w tym roku i wszystkich kolejnych poszłaby do Rona, razem z nagrodą za drugie miejsce. Harry cieszył się, że siedział, bo inaczej upadłby przez swoje miękkie kolana.

— Ej — powiedział Ron, pstrykając palcami przed twarzą Harry'ego. — Nie śpij, palancie.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedział Harry. To się działo cały czas. Ron pewnie myślał, że Harry był teraz głuchy. Albo niedorozwinięty. — Co?

— Mówiłem, że mamy taką jasną, słoneczną niedzielę, wspaniałą na przygodę. Co chcesz robić?

— Nie wiem — powiedział Harry — chodźmy do Hermiony.

Robili to zawsze, kiedy nie znaleźli nic innego do roboty. Hermiona odrzuciła ich ofertę odnośnie kontynuowania życia jako trójca mówiąc, że byli teraz dorosłymi mężczyznami i musieli się nauczyć żyć na własny kredyt, a poza tym to ona potrzebowała prywatności. Ron i Harry nie byli w stanie pojąć, dlaczegóż to ona nagle potrzebowała więcej prywatności, aż do momentu, kiedy zafiuukali do niej pewnego ranka i spotkali nowego faceta w stanie mocno rozebranym.

— Jim — powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając uprzejmie rękę.

— Grr — warknął Ron.

Jim nie przetrwał, ale zasada nie fiuukania bez uprzedzenia przed południem przetrwała, więc Ron i Harry nie spieszyli się z ubieraniem i podejściem do kominka.

— Cześć — powiedziała im zrezygnowana, a oni przeszli do obozowania na kanapie przed jej telewizorem. Harry i Ron nie mieli telewizora, bo nie znali technologicznego know–how odnośnie podłączenia elektryczności do ich mocno magicznego mieszkania. Było dosłownie tysiące książek na ten temat, ale, jak często musieli wyjaśniać innym ludziom, ani Harry, ani Ron nie czytali książek. Więc używali telewizora Hermiony.

Ron był całkowicie zakochany w telewizji. Dostawał takiej gęsiej skórki od ruszających się obrazków, że rzadko odkrywał, że ślini się oglądając.

— Kocham ten program — powiedział.

Hermiona zerknęła z kuchni.

— To reklama, Ron. Harry, pomożesz mi z obiadem?

Harry oderwał oczy od Rona wiedząc, że te słowa były zakodowanym: „Harry, cho no tu, żebyśmy mogli poważnie porozmawiać ściszonymi tonami, gdzie będę cię zwymyślać za nie wyznanie swoich uczuć do Ronalda Weasleya, a także musisz mi pokroić warzywa".

Harry niechętnie poszedł do kuchni, gdzie dostał nóż, deskę do krojenia i cukinię.

— Wiesz — burknął niemądrze — są na to zaklęcia.

— Ale nie cierpię tego magicznego posmaku — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wymachując łopatką. — Gotowanie powinno się robić ręcznie.

Harry był wdzięczny, że nie dostał całego wykładu. Hermiona i mama Rona kłóciły się o to wiele razy. Kłótnie Hermiony i Molly Weasley były zbyt przerażające, żeby je oglądać.

— Harry — zaczęła Hermiona swoim najbardziej hermionowatym głosem — zrobiłeś jakiś postęp z Ronem?

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry rzeczowo. — Zakończyłem Fazę Pierwszą bardzo skomplikowanego planu.

— Czyli co?

— Upewniłem się, że przeleciałby faceta, hipotetycznie, nawet jeśli nie byłby to gracz Quidditcha.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami i zabrała od niego pokrojoną cukinię, dając mu kolejną.

— Ja ci mogłam to powiedzieć. Rozmawialiśmy o tym przy kilku pijackich okazjach.

Zgasiła go.

— Dlaczego po prostu mu  _nie powiesz_?

Harry ugryzł wargę.

— Bo... zamknij się — zakończył banalnie, zastanawiając się, kiedy Hermiona i jego sumienie stały się jedną osobą.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Bardzo dojrzale. Wyłaź tam i zrób jakiś prawdziwy postęp.

Harry poszedł przygnębiony z powrotem do salonu, gdzie Ron oglądał pogodę.

— Kocham ten program — powiedział.

Harry westchnął.

**sss**

  
Harry z uwagą patrzył na siebie w lustrze. Pomyślał nieszczęśliwie, że nie był za bardzo seksowny. Był... wyglądał zdrowo i był zadbany, ale nie był przystojny tak, jak Ron. Harry miał budowę ciała dwunastolatka. Drugim najbardziej powszechnym stwierdzeniem, które słyszał od „fanów", zaraz po „Czy mogę zobaczyć twoją bliznę?" było „Myślałem, że jesteś wyższy". To, że zawsze trzymał się z wysokim na dwa metry Ronem nie pomagało.

Ron przez lata wrósł w siebie. Zawsze był absurdalnie wysoki, ale teraz stracił swoją niezdarność i był... wspaniały ponad wszelką miarę. Miał szerokie ramiona, i cholernie niezłe nogi, i mięśnie, i wszystko to regularnie ćwiczył, bo po wojnie — i to zapewne też był punkt, w którym Harry poddał się i nie próbował już udawać, że jest hetero — stał się profesjonalnym graczem Quidditcha.

Jak to Harry mówił ludziom jak najczęściej, Ron poprowadził Armaty z Chudley do ich najlepszego końca sezonu od stu lat i pięciu sezonów. Nie to, że było  _aż_  tak dobrze — mimo wszystko przecież dalej byli Armatami. W każdym razie, przez Rona zmienili się z wyśmiewanej końcówki ligi do ulubionych przez każdego przegrywających. Ich stadion zawsze był pełny; byli jedyną drużyną z Ronem Weasleyem: Absurdalnie Przystojnym Bohaterem Wojennym jako Obrońcą. A Harry'ego można było znaleźć na trybunach na każdym meczu. (Oczywiście mógł to robić, ponieważ miał niezależność finansową i był bogaty).

Jednak zagadką pozostało, jak Harry Potter kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w tej samej lidze jak jego najlepszy kumpel. Najpierw zdecydował, że potrzebuje nowych ciuchów.

A do tego potrzebuje Ginny.

Sprawy z Ginny skończyły się raczej dobrze, bo to ona je skończyła. Był wdzięczny, że nigdy nie musiał jej wyjaśniać, że po prostu była złym Weasleyem. Poza tym zrozumiała: Ron był graczem Quidditcha.

— Ginny — powiedział. — Jak mam się ubrać, żeby Ron zapomniał, że jestem czterookim mikrusem ze szpecącą skazą na twarzy?

Ginny wydała z siebie okrzyk.

— Czekałam na ten dzień od lat. Idziemy na zakupy!

Harry był bardzo przerażony.

**sss**

  
I okazało się, że słusznie. Ponieważ Ginny zabrała go na zakupy. I udało jej się źle oszacować rozmiar jego ciała, chociaż stał tuż przed nią.

— Ginny — powiedział błagalnie po raz dwudziesty — ta koszula jest za  _mała_.

Spojrzała krytycznie na jego tors i pociągnęła za rąbek materiału, który ledwo co zakrywał jego przeponę.

— Nie, nie jest — odpowiedziała srogo. — Po prostu jesteś przyzwyczajony do wielorybich ubrań. Te są przylegające. Pokazują twoją figurę. Nie chcesz pokazać mu swojej figury?

— Chyba tak — powiedział ostrożnie Harry, czując się bardzo zagubiony w świecie mody.

Ginny westchnęła zirytowana.

— Jesteś najgorszym homoseksualistą, jakiego spotkałam. Gdyby nie to, że osobiście byłam obecna gdy wymawiałeś się od seksu ze mną, nie uwierzyłabym.

— Cieszę się, że możesz mówić o tym tak komfortowo — oznajmił Harry, aby odciągnąć ją od tego konkretnego tematu. — To wiele dla mnie znaczy, że nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Och, no weź — powiedziała, machnąwszy ręką. — Jesteśmy o wiele lepszymi przyjaciółmi niż parą. Wiedziałam to, kiedy tylko zobaczyłam zdjęcie twojej mamy. To było tak kurna freudowskie, że nie mogłam uwierzyć.

Harry nawet o tym nie rozmyślał i to go zmartwiło. Czy to był jakiś głęboko osadzony kompleks Edypa, który sprawił, że zakochał się nie w jednym, ale w dwóch rudych Weasleyach? Ron i mama Harry'ego nie mieli ze sobą nic wspólnego oprócz włosów... a czy jako facet miał przypominać swojego ojca? Tylko Harry wyglądał jak jego ojciec. Może powinien był być zakochany w sobie? Był wdzięczny, że była Ginny i rozumiała te rzeczy.

— Przymierz te — powiedziała Ginny, rzucając na niego parę spodni.

— Ginny! — krzyknął zgorszony Harry. — One są ze  _skóry_!

— No pewnie, że są — odpowiedziała. — Poczekam na zewnątrz. — Zostawiła go samego ze spodniami w przymierzalni.

Westchnął, ściągnął dżinsy i zaczął zakładać spodnie. Krótko potem odkrył, że Ginny ponownie nie doceniła jego rozmiaru.

— Ginny — zawołał — muszę mieć o numer większe.

— Nie, nie musisz — powiedziała rozdrażniona z drugiej strony drzwi.

— Nie mogę ich  _włożyć_  — marudził, wiercąc się. Powinno się wynaleźć róg dla butów do spodni, pomyślał gorzko. Spodniowy róg.

— Do kurwy nędzy — jęknęła i wpadła z powrotem do przymierzalni.

Harry pisnął i zrobił co mógł, aby zasłonić rękoma dolną połowę ciała.

— Jesteś żałosny — powiedziała podchodząc, aby podciągnąć spodnie. — Nie będą pasować na bokserki — dodała rzeczowo, jakby to, że były  _za_   _małe_  było czymś, co sama odkryła, a nie udowodnieniem faktu, że Harry wiercił się w tych spodniach przez kilka dręczących minut. — Myślę, że będziesz musiał je nosić bez bielizny.

Mózg Harry'ego zatrzymał swoją pracę.

—  _Bez_   _bielizny_? — powtórzył przerażony.

— Jesteś takim świętoszkiem — westchnęła, ściągając spodnie do jego kostek. — Będziesz wyglądał wspaniale. Ron wypieprzy cię do nieprzytomności.

To raczej było to, czego Harry chciał, więc zgodził się zakupić te skandaliczne spodnie.

W domu odkrył, że Ginny miała rację mówiąc, że będą pasować bez bielizny. Ale były bardzo, bardzo obcisłe. Egzaminował się w nich przed lustrem, obracając się i niemal łamiąc kark. Jego tyłek wyglądał... błyszcząco. Zastanawiał się, czy Ron by zaaprobował. Zerknął na zegarek i zobaczył, że Ron jest prawie w domu, wiec szybko przebrał się w parę bokserek, rozkoszując się ze sposobu, w jaki do jego nóg powróciło krążenie. Ron zafiuukał ubrany w szatę treningową, włosy przykleiły się do jego spoconego czoła.

— Cze', Harry — powiedział, siadając na sofę. Zaraz obok... och, kurwa.

Zagwizdał cicho, przez co serce Harry'ego zadrgało nerwowo.

— To twoje, stary? — zapytał, przyglądając się spodniom.

— Em. No — powiedział głupkowato Harry, od razu nie cierpiąc tego, że brzmiał głupkowato, kiedy powinien flirtować i nęcić. Czy coś.

— To naprawdę twój rozmiar? — zapytał Ron, patrząc na metkę. — Zapadasz się w sobie?

— Najwidoczniej. — Był beznadziejny. Stracony. Żałosny.

— Musisz zacząć jeść, stary.

Harry pomyślał, że ponowne starcie z Voldemortem byłoby lepsze niż to.

**sss**

— Musicie mi sprzedać eliksir miłosny — powiedział poważnie Harry.

Fred i George zaśmiali się, kierując Harry'ego na tyły Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów.

— Przestań, Harry, nie możesz być tak zdesperowany — powiedział Fred tonem, który sugerował, że desperacja Harry'ego była bardzo zabawna.

— A Ron na pewno nie może być taki trudny do uwiedzenia — powiedział George, brzmiąc na równie zadowolonego.

Harry zastanawiał się żałośnie, od kiedy to, że jest zakochany w Ronie stało się powszechną wiedzą. Może, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, Ron usłyszy to tym i zakończy nieszczęście Harry'ego zabijając go, na co zasługiwał.

— Jestem bardzo bogaty — powiedział — i sławny. Mógłbym sprawić, że bylibyście zadowoleni.

— Harry, eliksiry miłosne są niebezpieczne i nielegalne — powiedział George.

— I normalne nie byłoby to dla nas problemem — powiedział Fred.

— Ale musimy uważać na swojego małego braciszka — powiedział George.

— A w większości — kończył Fred — chcemy zobaczyć, jak na to zapracowujesz.

Harry zdecydował, że ich projekt opiekuńczych starszych braci może iść się pieprzyć.

— Jednakże damy ci to — oznajmił George, prezentując mu skrzynkę czegoś, co wyglądało jak tanie, mugolskie piwo.

Harry po cichu pogodził się z losem.

**sss**

Odsuwając na bok moralne sprawy, Harry nie był typem, który odmawia piwa za darmo, albo je marnuje. I tak nie zamierzał zaczynać dziwacznie zarywać do Rona. Miał zamiar schlać się tylko tyle, aby mieć odwagę  _powiedzieć_  Ronowi co czuje i schlać Rona na tyle, żeby — w fantazyjnym świecie Harry'ego — przyznał, że czuje to samo, lub — w rzeczywistości — wyśmiał go zamiast pobić do nieprzytomności. Nie zostanie pobitym było czymś w rodzaju priorytetu.

Kiedy Ron wrócił późno tego wieczora czuć było od niego mydłem i Harry wydedukował, że wziął prysznic przed zafiuukaniem do domu. Harry nigdy nie był pod prysznicami Armat, ale często o nich myślał, jak to Ron wszedłby pod strumień gorącej wody, rozgrzany od ciężkiego treningu...

Ta droga myśli nie pomagała, zwłaszcza że Harry był ubrany w cienką piżamę i musiał rzucić  _immobillus_  na swoje dolne regiony, zanim jeszcze nie dały o sobie znać światu. Ta praktyka była już dla niego bardziej powszechna niż chciałby przyznać.

— Mam coś na wynos — powiedział, podając Ronowi paczkę tajlandzkiej kuchni, kiedy ten siadał obok niego na kanapie. — I darmowe piwo. — Nie dopowiedział „od twoich braci", bo to rzuciłoby na niego podejrzenia, a Ron wyrzekł się czegokolwiek do jedzenia od Freda i George'a parę lat wcześniej.

Ron podniósł głowę.

— Tak?

— Całą skrzynkę.

Ron uśmiechnął się po ósemki.

— Planujesz mnie upić, Potter?

Żołądek Harry'ego fiknął koziołka, jak zawsze, kiedy Ron nazywał go Potter tym sarkastycznym tonem.

— Absolutnie.

Zagrali kilka rund piwo–ponga, z Harrym jako oczywistym zwycięzcą. Ron miał wiele problemu z opanowaniem piłeczki i nalegał, że gdyby to było czegokolwiek warte, to sama by mu się nawinęła i oszczędziła mu kłopotu. Pokój przyjemnie lekko się przekrzywiał, a Harry słuchał głosu Rona i zwracał minimalną uwagę na to, co on właściwie mówi. Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać głos Rona, kiedy ten się z kimś pieprzy. Czy był głośny? Harry sprawiłby, żeby krzyczał.

Harry zauważył, że zaklęcie skończyło się i jego penis wychodził aby się przywitać, burak jeden. Nie mógł mieć jednak bardziej w nosie tego dziwacznego namiotu w swoich spodniach i był zbyt pijany aby wykonywać teraz magię, zwłaszcza na swoich narządach. Zastanawiał się, czy Ron coś zauważy. Właściwie to  _wyzywał_  Rona, żeby zauważył.

Ale Ron nadal był zajęty mówieniem — robił się naprawdę gadatliwy, kiedy był pijany. Może robił się też gadatliwy podczas seksu. Może mówiłby naprawdę niegrzeczne rzeczy. Kiedy Harry o tym pomyślał to prawie zaczął się ślinić, a Mały Harry naprawdę się poślinił, co było bardzo nie po dżentelmeńsku z jego strony.

Harry nagle głośno się zaśmiał. Ron od razu urwał swoją tyradę i patrzył na niego pytająco.

— Antropomorfizowałem swojego penisa — wyjaśnił Harry, ale zaraz tego żałował, bo przyciągnął uwagę i oczy Rona w dół, gdzie Harry widocznie dobrze się bawił.

Kutwa. Nie chodziło mu o  _prawdziwe_  wyzwanie!

— Stoi ci — oznajmił Ron.

— No, stoi — odpowiedział uważając, że równie dobrze może przejść przez to upokorzenie z uniesioną głową. Ron patrzył na niego wyczekująco, chcąc dalszych wyjaśnień, ale żadne nie nadchodziły. Przed porzuceniem swojego planu Harry musiał jeszcze rozpracować co ma powiedzieć w związku ze swoimi uczuciami, skoro przeszedł do Fazy 2.1: Schlać Się z Ronem (co i tak robił dość często).

Chciałby, żeby Hermiona napisała plan dla niego. Ona już chodziła z Ronem. Wiedziała, jak to się stało. Ale jednak ich związek nie przetrwał i pomimo swojego obecnego niedojrzałego stanu umysłu, Harry chciał, żeby cokolwiek co mógł mieć z Ronem przetrwało. Poza tym, Hermiona była dziewczyną, a Harry nie, więc to właściwie było całkiem inaczej. Jednak nadal chciałby, żeby napisała dla niego plan. Jego bohomazy stawały się coraz bardziej graficzne i czuł się niekomfortowo z planowaniem, jeśli to znaczyło, że musi rysować tego buraka, swojego penisa.

Mówiąc o braku komfortu i penisie, Harry potrzebował masturbacji. Nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć Ronowi, że jest w nim zakochany, mając głupią erekcją. Poczłapał do łazienki i szybko się tym zajął, a potem wrócił. Wydawało się, że podczas jego nieobecności Ron jeszcze bardziej się upił i trochę musiał nadgonić.

Z miło buzującą głową Harry zdecydował, że nadszedł czas.

— Jaki czas, 'Arry?

Harry zamarł. Czy Ron czytał w jego myślach?

— Nie, głupku, mówisz to na głos.

— Och. Cóż, no popatrz. — Bardzo często, kiedy Harry był schlany, tracił możliwość utrzymywania myśli w swojej głowie i mówił wszystko na głos. — W każdym razie muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego, Ron.

Ron spojrzał na niego oczami, którym trudno było się skupić.

— Bardzo mocno cenię naszą przyjaźń, Ron, i nie chcę jej narażać, ale jest coś, co mnie męczy już od dłuższego czasu. — Harry mentalnie wiwatował, że język nie odmówił mu współpracy przy wyrazie „narażać".

Ron wyglądał na dziwnie strapionego.

— Zrywasz ze mną?

— Nie, właśnie na odwrót! — szybko zapewnił go Harry. — Jestem w tobie zakochany! — Przez chwilę nie zorientował się, że to powiedział. Potem nadgonił za swoimi słowami i ktoś odpalił petardę w jego głowie.

Ron zaczął szaleńczo chichotać, przez co Harry nie mógł nie dołączyć. W końcu Ron wytrzeźwiał na tyle, żeby zapytać:

— Naprawdę?

Harry pokiwał głową zauważając, że pokój jakby pokiwał inaczej niż jego głowa.

— Nie musisz, wiesz, robić czegokolwiek, czy coś. Po prostu chciałem, żeby to... wyszło ze mnie.

— No, oto jest — powiedział radośnie Ron, ale tonem decyzyjnym, który nieco Harry'ego załamał. Siedzieli w ciszy przez parę minut, póki Ron nie odezwał się niskim, śpiącym głosem: — Myślę, że może spróbuję.

Harry odwrócił się ostro, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Co?  _Hej_? — Ale głowa Rona już opadła na jedną stronę; zasnął. Harry dźgnął do w ramię. — Podaj szczegóły, pijany draniu! — Ale Ron tylko chrapnął w odpowiedzi.

Przepadło. Ron spał jak zabity, a w głowie Harry'ego powstała seria wykrzykników. Po niezłym skrzyczeniu korpusu Rona, Harry wypił kolejne piwo, znowu się masturbował i po krótkiej przerwie masturbował się po raz trzeci. Potem poszedł do łóżka z nadzieją, że wszystko się samo wyprostuje z rana.

**sss**

Obudził się przez rytmiczne walenie z tyłu głowy i wypił taką ilość eliksiru przeciw kacowi, która zabiłaby hipogryfa. Wczorajsza noc była zamglona, wspomnienia tańczyły na krawędzi jego świadomości. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko poszło dobrze.

Pod prysznicem wróciło do niego niby wyznanie Rona i został zmuszony do kolejnej masturbacji, co naprawdę było nieco zawstydzające. Czuł się jak piętnastolatek.

Wyszedł spod strumienia, świeży niczym pączek róży i po raz pierwszy, odkąd zamieszkali razem, Ron obudził się przed nim. To nie było tylko nienormalne — było też niepokojące. Zmysły Harry'ego gnębiły go, po równo nadzieją i strachem.

— Zrobiłem kawę — powiedział Ron zwyczajnie. Zbyt zwyczajnie? Nie, zwykle zwyczajnie. Może nie wystarczająco zwyczajnie? Kurwa.

— Em, Harry. — W głowie Harry'ego włączył się alarm. „Em" mogło tylko oznaczać coś ważnego. Czekał, aż Ron będzie kontynuować. — Powiedziałem, że zrobiłem kawę. Ej!

Głupi! „Em" nie było czymś ważnym, „em" było czymś co się mówi, kiedy twój kumpel stoi na środku kuchni jak jakiś dureń!

 _Prorok_   _Codzienny_  uderzył bok jego głowy.  _Przestań się ze sobą kłócić i powiedz coś!_

Harry poruszył się nagle.

— Kawa — powiedział.

Ron zaśmiał się lekko.

— Musieliśmy byli się nieźle zalać wczoraj wieczorem.

_Musieliśmy byli?_

— Nie całkiem — powiedział Harry, w końcu odzyskując nad sobą kontrolę. — Wygląda na to, że skończyliśmy tylko połowę skrzynki. Chyba że przeszmuglowałeś nieco tequili, kiedy byłem w łazience.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Myślałby kto, że mężczyzna mojej budowy wytrzymywałby alkohol nieco lepiej. Nic nie pamiętam.

Żołądek Harry'ego opadł w dół.

— Nic... nie... pamiętasz...

— I to nawet nie tak to–wróci–do–mnie–później. Wczorajszy wieczór jest dla mnie kompletnie stracony.

Ron nie pamiętał. Całe to pijackie hulanie na nic. Harry nigdy się nie dowie, czy Ron mówił to na serio. A co najgorsze, musi pomyśleć o kolejnym sposobie przekazania tej wiadomości.

**sss**

Dwa dni później Harry zaczynał być zdesperowany. Może mógłby załatwić, żeby jakiś łaskawy czarnoksiężnik rzucił na niego Imperiusa i zmusił do zwierzenia się Ronowi. Może mógłby zaoferować Ronowi naukę legilimencji i pokazać mu parę losowych obrazów. Może mógłby w końcu zgodzić się na propozycję tego nadętego dupka odnośnie jego biografii i poświęcić rozdział na adorację Rona.

Za _incenido_ wał kolejny kawałek papieru. Te plany  _nie radziły sobie z tym_.

Nowy kawałek papieru zainspirował go do kolejnej strategii: Zaprosi Rona na randkę. Ale jak? I na jaką randkę oni obaj mieliby iść? Praktycznie wszystko robili razem. Co jeszcze zostało? Nie mogli iść do Kotła, Trzech Mioteł czy innych regularnie nawiedzanych miejsc, bo to były już Miejsca Kumpli. Nie mogli iść na mecz Quidditcha, bo Ron zawsze był na meczach. Potrzebował czegoś nowego i ekscytującego, żeby Ron zobaczył go w nowym świetle.

— Ginny! — krzyknął frenetycznie do kominka tuż przed godziną powrotu Rona. Ginny podeszła do kominka i pochyliła się ze zirytowaną postawą. — Ginny, muszę zaprosić Rona na randkę. Gdzie powinienem go zabrać?

— Klub dla gejów.

Harry opluł się.

—  _Co_? Nie ma mowy!

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— To przekaże wiadomość jasno i wyraźnie. I może w końcu założysz te wspaniałe ubrania, które wybrałam dla ciebie. — Uniosła brwi z reprymendą.

— One są  _zawstydzające_  — marudził Harry, przechodząc to już kilka razy ostatnimi dniami. Nie rozumiał nawet, dlaczego go wciąż o nie dręczy. Ile jest okazji do włożenia  _skórzanych_   _spodni_?

Znowu wzruszyła ramionami.

— Więc zabierz go na obiad.

Harry usłyszał za sobą otwieranie drzwi i szybko jej podziękował. Wyciągnął głowę z kominka i obrócił się, widząc Rona opartego o framugę drzwi.

— Hej — powiedział. — Zajmowałeś Fiuu? Musiałem się aportować do domu. Prawie się rozszczepiłem.

Harry'emu imponowało to, że Ron aportował się aż z Chudley.

— Wybacz — odpowiedział, starając nie skupiać się na szacie Rona. Pomimo tego, że pomarańczowy zgrzytał z kolorem włosów Rona, szata do Quidditcha pasuje każdemu, a komuś, kto był już tak przystojny... Wstrząsnął głową. — Fiuukałem do Giny.

Ron spojrzał na niego konspiracyjnie, przez co Harry zatęsknił do dni, kiedy Ron walnąłby pięścią w ścianę widząc Harry'ego i Ginny razem. Dość późno jednak Ron przyłączył się do myślenia reszty rodziny, że byłby wspaniałą parą i sprowadziłby wiele dzieci, przez co w pełni zaakceptowaliby Harry'ego w klanie Weasleyów.

— Mówię to po raz ostatni, Ron, jesteśmy teraz tylko przyjaciółmi.

Kącik ust Rona drgnął.

— Wiem — powiedział poważnie z dziwną, smutną nutą. — Po prostu chcę, żebyś sobie kogoś znalazł.

Ciepło rozlało się w piersi Harry'ego. Wrażliwość uczuciowa w łyżeczce herbaty, a w dupę.

Po paru sekundach uświadomił sobie, że zbyt długo uśmiecha się marzycielsko i otrząsnął się z tego.

— Masz jakieś plany na obiad?

— Nie sadzę — odpowiedział Ron, drapiąc się po karku.

— Cóż — powiedział niepewnie Harry. — Nie rób żadnych.

— Dobra — zgodził się Ron z uśmiechem.

Serce Harry'ego zagrzmiało. Teraz potrzebował planów na obiad.

**sss**

Harry wiedział, Ron nie był z tych, którym podobały się eleganckie restauracje. Dowiedział się o tym kiedy obgadywał z Ronem, gdzie ten ma zabrać randkę blondynkę z niezłymi nogami, dużymi zębami i jeszcze większymi cyckami. Było to za czasów, kiedy Ron zaczynał dopiero przyzwyczajać się do sławy i radośnie akceptował propozycje fanów.

Ron ma talent do wyrywania kobiet, ale ma bardzo mało pojęcia o tym, co ma z nimi zrobić, jak już je zdobędzie (oczywiście poza uprawianiem seksu tam, gdzie Harry może ich słyszeć), co przyczyniało się do tego, że pytał Harry'ego o pomoc.

Harry oczywiście pomagał, chociaż był tak zazdrosny przez ten cały romans, że jego uszy rozwinęły zielonkawy odcień na kilka dni. Dał Ronowi namiary na kilka uroczych placówek, każda z nich była sukcesem, jak Ron informował go później. Harry naprawdę był dobrym przyjacielem.

Czy byłoby to zbyt oczywiste, jeśli zabrałby Rona do jednego z tych miejsc?

Otrząsnął się. Nie było czegoś takiego jak  _zbyt_   _oczywiste_ , przypomniało mu jego hermionowe sumienie. Mała Hermiona w jego mózgu wydawała się wystarczająco pewna, ale on miał wątpliwości. Co, jeśli Ron zgłupieje, kiedy się dowie, że idą do randkowej restauracji i odmówi? Wtedy Harry dostałby kosza bez porządnego wyznania miłości, co wydawało się tego nie warte.

 _Nie_ , zbeształa go ostro Hermiona w jego mózgu,  _nie wycofasz się teraz. Jesteś Gryfonem! Bądź dzielny!_

Harry stoicko pokiwał głową i poszedł do pokoju Rona, gdzie ten był rozłożony na łóżku i czytał czasopismo.

— Ubieraj się — powiedział, jego stoicyzm wylewający się przez jego głos. — Wychodzimy na obiad. Do umeleganckiejrestauracji — dodał szybciutko.

Ron, pewnie dlatego, że Harry był tak bardzo stoicki odnośnie tego wszystkiego, zaczął się przebierać i Harry wyszedł. Przetańczył tryumfalnie po drugiej stronie drzwi. Ron mu nie odmówił! Jeszcze!

Prawdziwie po ronowsku, Ron był gotowy w mniej niż pięć minut. Jednak wychodząc z pokoju nie mógł wyglądać bardziej doskonale. Niedoskonałości Harry'ego łajały go.

— Idź przodem — powiedziały jego usta, najwyraźniej wykonując plan, którego jeszcze nie opracował jego mózg. Dopiero po trzasku deportacji Rona zrozumiał:  _spodnie_.

Była na nie pora. Wmaszerował do swojego pokoju, do szafy, gdzie wrzucił torbę z ubraniami, które wybrała mu Ginny. Delikatnie, z wahaniem, wyciągnął i rozłożył spodnie.

Naprawdę były dość niezłe.

Nadal czuł się zawstydzony nosząc je bez bielizny. Zbadał swój wygląd w lustrze. Czy ludzie mogli  _stwierdzić_ , że nie ma bielizny? Co sobie pomyślą?

Harry pominął koszule, które wybrała Ginny — razem ze spodniami wyglądał w nich zbyt dziwnie. Dodając do tego stroju brak bielizny i Ron by go  _całkowicie_  źle zrozumiał.

 _Raczej zrozumiałby dokładnie, o co chodzi_ , odezwało się jego sumienie, które teraz podjęło aspekt Ginny. Ginny i Hermiona? To za dużo.

Po krótkiej ale okrutnej potyczce ze swoimi włosami, Harry aportował się do restauracji. Ogniste włosy Rona lśniły jak bekon w bardzo mahoniowym pokoju.

— Długo ci zajęło — wymamrotał dobrodusznie Ron, a potem uniósł brwi na strój Harry'ego. — Wspaniałe spodnie, stary — powiedział z uśmieszkiem.

Harry też tak myślał. Lubił je coraz bardziej z każdą minutą, kiedy je miał na sobie.

Byłby zadowolony, gdyby Ron nadal gapił się w sposób nieokreślony na jego spodnie, ale zamiast tego Ron poświęcił chwilę na obejrzeniu dość szykownego otoczenia.

— Dawno tu nie byłem — zauważył. — Ostatni raz na ostatniej randce.

To sprawiło, że Harry był niewymownie trzpiotowaty, bo nie tylko Ron zauważył fakt, że ostatnio nikogo nie brał na randki, ale też rozpoznał tą placówkę jako Lokacja Randkowa, a przez skojarzenie, to wyjście jako Randkę.

Harry uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że musiał włożył pięść do ust, żeby wyglądać bardziej normalnie.

Ron spojrzał na niego z rozbawioną obawą.

— W porządku, Harry?

— Mmf — odpowiedział wesoło Harry. Jego radość nie minęła, kiedy podszedł kelner, ale i tak musiał usunąć pięść z ust, żeby zamówić.

— Co wprawiło cię w taki dobry nastrój? — zapytał lekko Ron z drugiego końca stołu.

 _Ty!_  Niemal wykrzyknął Harry. Ale zdecydował się na:

— To — wskazał dookoła pokoju. — Wciąż się przyzwyczajam do, no wiesz, relaksu.

— Dwom bohaterom wojennym, i to Chłopcowi, Który Przeżył i jego zaufanemu pomagierowi należy się kwintesencja luksusu — powiedział Ron z uśmieszkiem.

— Ron, wiesz, że nie jesteś moim pomagierem — tłumaczył Harry po raz srylionowy. — Jak już, to jest na odwrót. Stary, masz legiony krzyczących fanów.  _Legiony_.

Ron ukazał coś, co oczywiście miało być psotnym uśmiechem.

— Nie bądź zazdrosny. Wiesz, że zawsze będę twoim największym fanem, Potter.

Harry się rozpuścił. Ron krzyknął z zaskoczenia i wstał, żeby nie wdepnąć w maź, która była Harrym, a pracownicy restauracji szybko i dyskretnie wyczyścili bałagan. Wszyscy ubolewali stratę skórzanych spodni.

Nie całkiem. Ale było blisko.

Rozmawiali przez długi czas nad obiadem w przyjemny, ale i przyjacielski sposób. Harry rozpaczliwie chciał powiedzieć coś zamaszystego i romantycznego, ale był zakłopotany nie tylko kompletną niezdolnością do wymyślenia czegoś efektywnego (czy Ron wcześniej myślał o tym „największym fanie"? Czy to właśnie do niego  _przyszło_? Najwyraźniej Harry był jeszcze daleko w tyle z tym.), ale i sumieniem z mózgiem Hermiony, które cały czas mu przypominało o szczerości. W jej mniemaniu, właściwą rzeczą do powiedzenia było: „Chcę, żebyś mnie wydupczył... tak, w tyłek, dobrze słyszałeś", ale to nie było coś do mówienia nad obiadem. I w ogóle, to wcale nie pokrywało głębi uczuć Harry'ego chociaż bycie wydupczonym przez Rona było na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia.

— Świetnie wyglądasz — powiedział raczej zbyt nagle, żeby to było płynne, albo nawet stosowne. Ale mimo wszystko spełniło zadanie; zwykle się nie komplementowało wyglądu kumpla, więc Ron odbierze prostą wiadomość, że skoro Harry zwraca uwagę na to, jak Ron wygląda, to jest w nim zakochany. Harry myślał o tym, jak widać, dlatego wylewał z siebie swoje przypadkowe myśli o Ronie.

— Twoje włosy są naprawdę miękkie i lubię twoje piegi. Masz żywą i charyzmatyczną osobowość — kontynuował. — No, um, ta ryba jest pyszna.

Harry był mistrzem uwodzenia.

Chciał zapłacić za rachunek, ale Ron nalegał na zapłatę połowy. To nierandkowe zachowanie nie zmartwiło zbytnio Harry'ego; odkąd Ron stał się skromnie bogaty jako profesjonalny sportowiec, był bardzo dumny z płacenia za dziwne ekstrawagancje.

Harry nie został poinformowany o swojej nieuniknionej porażce dopóki przed powrotem do domu Ron nie powiedział:

— To miejsce jest naprawdę niezłe. Na pewno przyjdę tutaj kolejnym razem na randkę.

Więc to nie była randka. Nawet ze spodniami.

Hermiona w jego mózgu nie była zaskoczona.  _Trzeba było spróbować go pocałować_ , beształa go.

 _Dżentelmen nie całuje na pierwszej randce!_  bronił się Harry.

 _Co z tego za pożytek, skoro jedyny pozostały zwolennik rycerskiego zachowania się zaleca się do Rona „subtelny jak worek cegieł rzuconych w twarz" Weasleya?_  opiniowała Hermiona w jego mózgu, a potem popadła w ciszę.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy czyjeś jeszcze sumienie było tak kłótliwe.

**sss**

— „Dokładnie, Potter, przyjmij to jak dobra, mała dziwka, jaką jesteś" — mruczał nieobecnie Harry swoim tonem Rysunkowego Rona (surowo, ale jednak litościwie), skupiony mocno na swoim [najnowszym ściśle tajnym planie](http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff238/magnumz3r0/tres.jpg).

— Co tam masz? — powiedział Ron, pojawiając się za jego plecami znikąd.

Harry podskoczył na prawie stopę w powietrze i kiedy był jeszcze ponad ziemią, nonszalancko wepchnął plan do swoich ust.

— Co „co"? — zapytał, kiedy przełknął.

Ron patrzył na niego przez moment z troską, a potem odepchnął od siebie ten epizod.

— Przedsezonowa gra jutro. Idziesz?

— Pewnie — odpowiedział zauważając, że powinien zainwestować w atrament, albo chociaż w coś nietoksycznego. — Z kim gramy?

— Z Katapultami.

Harry wymienił szeroki uśmieszek z Ronem — to będzie łatwe zwycięstwo. Katapulty z Caerphilly przez długi okres czasu były drugą najgorszą drużyną w lidze, póki Ron nie wtargnął jak burza do świata Quidditcha. Teraz Katapulty były na samym końcu, a tuż przed nimi były Strzały z Appleby (i Armaty trzeci od końca; jeden Obrońca przecież nie mógł zrobić wszystkiego). Rzekomo na wszystkich drużynach z bronią w nazwie ciążyła klątwa, rzucona przez humanitarnego komisarza wieki temu, ale to była całkiem inna historia.

— Hermiona się wybiera? — zapytał Harry.

— Nah, jest w pracy. Jak większość ludzi, wiesz.

Ron regularnie męczył Harry'ego żeby znalazł pracę wyznając swoją obawę, że Harry zmarnieje. Dywizja Aurorów goniła za nim od wieków, ale Harry stwierdził, że wypełnił swój udział w pokonywaniu czarnoksiężników już w latach nastoletnich.

Ron zasugerował profesjonalną grę w Quidditcha — miał w końcu talent. Harry bezmyślnie odmówił gry w jakiejkolwiek innej drużynie niż tej Rona, a Armaty miały od roku Szukającego z pięcioletnim kontraktem, który rozwinął w sobie poważną narkolepsję, więc raczej nie będzie wymieniany w najbliższym czasie.

Harry byłby zadowolony zostając bezrobotnym do końca życia. Miał spadek po rodzicach i Syriuszu oraz wiele anonimowych prezentów, które otrzymywał co roku w rocznicę pokonania Voldemorta, więc finansowo był ustawiony.

Sezon Quidditcha był trudnym okresem dla Harry'ego. To był trzeci sezon Rona, a drugi z nim jako graczem pierwszej siódemki, więc Harry był już dobrze zapoznany z wykwintną torturą, jaką było oglądanie jego gry.

Ronowi brakowało pewności siebie gdy grał dla Gryffindoru, ale potężna kombinacja życia z dala od rodziny, udane umawianie się z Hermioną, słuchanie często od Harry'ego, jaki jest wspaniały i w końcu gdy dorósł do swoich rąk — to wszystko pozwoliło mu otrząsnąć się.

Więc został przyjęty do (co prawda żałosnych) Armat z Chudley, swojej ulubionej drużyny Quidditcha. Ich zła passa trwająca dekady właściwie pomogła Ronowi, bo szybko wybił się jako jeden z lepszych graczy. Kiedy zaczął sugerować kapitanowi ruchy tu i tam, zaczęli przegrywać mniejszymi stratami... i okazjonalnie wygrywać.

Ron żył marzeniem. Harry patrzył na to wszystko z ledwo powstrzymywaną radością, ale miał też do czynienia z ogromnym i stale rosnącym problemem, jakim był jego niefortunny pociąg do Rona. Zazwyczaj udawało mu się trzymać go w ryzach, ale na meczu Quidditcha był na widoku, nadal dość znany, chociaż jego „nudne" prywatne życie uczyniło go niepożądanym celem dla brukowców i doświadczał poziomów omdlenia nie znanych wcześniej człowiekowi.

Na dodatek oglądanie latającego Rona było jak oglądanie porno. Tylko o wiele lepsze.

Taki był stan umysłu Harry'ego, kiedy stawiał czoła rażącemu słońcu na przedsezonowej grze Armat. Wynikiem był bezbramkowy remis, bo Ron był świetnym Obrońcą, ale Ścigającym czasami czegoś brakowało. Szukający drzemał radośnie na swojej miotle, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik zerkał na niego uważnie będąc pewnym, że to jest coś w stylu skomplikowanego zwodu.

Harry patrzył z zaciśniętymi pięściami, jak Ścigający Katapult udał, że celuje w prawo i rzucił kafla w lewą obręcz — Ron rzucił się po niego imponująco i obronił. Harry oglądał przez omniokulary jak Ron rzucił kafla znowu do gry, wrzeszcząc rozkazy drużynie, które tylko oni słyszeli. Bogowie, Harry kochał, kiedy Ron robił się taki zacięty...

Harry zastygł w swoich najbardziej pornograficznych myślach, ku zadowoleniu jego serca, kiedy jeszcze raz rzucił  _immobillus_  na swoje dolne części.

 _Teraz masz szansę_ , doszedł do niego znajomy głos z tyłu głowy. Ginny w jego mózgu najwidoczniej zastąpiła na ten czas obowiązki Hermiony.

 _Tak, wiem, że teraz mam szansę_ , pomyślał zirytowany _. Bądź cicho, żebym mógł sobie wizualizować!_

 _Nie, pacanie_ , powiedziała z rozdrażnieniem.  _Twoja szansa, żeby coś ZROBIĆ!_

Harry'emu nie udało się zrozumieć, jak miał coś zrobić, kiedy Ron latał pięćdziesiąt stóp nad ziemią podczas profesjonalnego wydarzenia sportowego.

_Kiedy mecz się skończy, mam nadzieję, że wygrają, jeśli Golding się kiedykolwiek obudzi, a Ron będzie cały rozgrzany i napompowany adrenaliną, i podbiegniesz do niego po męski uścisk, i zanim będzie wiedzieć, co się dzieje — pocałujesz go!_

Harry był sceptyczny.

 _No weź,_  nalegała _, podziałało na mnie!_

 _Ale już się tobie podobałem,_  wykazał _. Podobałem ci się od lat!_

Harry mógł niemal słyszeć, jak Ginny opiera ręce o biodra.  _Już miałam to za sobą, miałam dwóch porządnych chłopaków, kiedy ty miałeś to całe dziwaczne coś z tą tonącą Cho Chang._

 _Taa, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że oni byli po to, żeby wywołać u mnie zazdrość_ , nalegał Harry, mówiąc bardziej szczerze o tym przepełnionym niepokojem okresie niż kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z prawdziwą Ginny.  _Nikt nie wierzył, że naprawdę o mnie zapomniałaś._

Usłyszał wdech oburzenia.  _Harry Jamesie Potterze, ty arogancki, uparty..._

Po tym najwyraźniej ona też przestała z nim rozmawiać.

Dobrze. Może pójdzie mu lepiej bez sumienia.

Jego uwaga natychmiast zwróciła się z powrotem do gry, gdzie Ron spektakularnie bronił i rzucał się. Przyciągał raczej dużo uwagi, skoro Pałkarze Armat nie byli zbyt wysokiej noty (jeden nie umiał celować, a drugi od dziecka miał strach przed tłuczkami). Na szczęście Ścigający Katapult i tak byli najgorsi w lidze. Po ogarnięciu jakości meczu, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że większość ludzi przyszła tutaj aby tak jak on mizdrzyć się do Rona.

— EJ! — krzyknął Ron wystarczająco głośno, żeby Harry usłyszał. Przez jedną nanosekundę myślał, że Ron daje mu reprymendę za mizdrzenie się, ale podążył za wzrokiem Rona do drzemiącego Szukającego — i błysku złota migoczącego przy jego głowie. Golding obudził się drgnąwszy i zamrugał zaspany.

— ZNICZ! — krzyknął Ron, wskazując frenetycznie.

Golding, niedysponowany, myślał, że Ron macha do niego, więc odmachał, leniwie otwierając i zamykając pięść.

Znicz, będą pewnym, że zawodnik wykonuje jakiś tajemniczy trik, leciał chaotycznie, żeby od niego odlecieć. Na nieszczęście, skoro Golding tylko siedział, znicz wleciał do jego ręki, kiedy zamykał pięść.

Brew Szukającego uniosła się zmieszana, kiedy otworzył pięść i zobaczył, że wygrał mecz.

Zaskoczony tłum głośno wiwatował. Wynik wynosił 150 do 0.

Harry podskoczył, gdy drużyna robiła pętlę honorową. Dostrzegł wzrok Rona, kiedy przelatywał obok i wiwatował głośno. Ron potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową i odleciał ze stadionu.

Kiedy tłum się rozszedł, nadal drapiąc swoje zmieszane głowy, Harry udał się dyskretnie do salonu dla graczy, gdzie drużyna gromadzi się po wyjściu z szatni.

— Hasło? — zapytały drzwi.

— Chudley rządzi — odpowiedział.

— Brawo! — krzyknęły otwierając się, ukazując świeżą, czystą drużynę, rozmawiającą z ożywieniem.

— Hej Harry! — wykrzyknęła drużyna, kiedy wszedł. Znali go bardzo dobrze; Armaty nie miał w końcu aż tak dużo celebrytów za fanów.

— Cześć chłopaki! Świetna gra! — Wyciągnął szyję i zobaczył, ze Golding po raz kolejny zasnął na krześle.

Ron wyszedł zza kogoś i Harry się rozjaśnił.

— Ron! — krzyknął i podbiegł do niego.

Jego serce zaczęło walić mocniej.  _To jest to_.

Ale cała drużyna patrzyła. Co, jeśli Ron zgłupieje?

Harry stchórzył. Ale i tak cieszył się ze swojego męskiego uścisku.

 _Pieprzyć_   _to_ , pomyślał i tuż przed odsunięciem się pocałował Rona w policzek, zbyt szybko, żeby ktoś zauważył. Prawdopodobnie zbyt szybko, żeby Ron zauważył, skoro w ogóle nie zareagował.

Ale Harry i tak się z tego cieszył, nawet bardziej, niż oczekiwał; ciepła skóra Rona pod jego wargami, pachnąca mydłem i adrenaliną, ciało Rona tak blisko niego...

Na nieszczęście dorobił się epickiej erekcji.

— Wychodzimy na kielicha — powiedział Ron, jak zawsze niedomyślny. — Idziesz?

— Nie, w porządku — odpowiedział Harry, aby Armaty nie zauważyli, że miał obsesję na punkcie Rona. — Zostanę w domu. Mam ci coś zrobić do jedzenia?

— Ta, stary, byłoby świetnie — oznajmił Ron z szerokim uśmiechem.

Ron i Armaty wyszli, a Harry miał zamiar zrobić to samo, ale cichy, niechlujny głos zatrzymał go.

— Wiesz, powinieneś zrobić to porządnie.

Harry zamarł, ale odwrócił się. To Golding, nadal siedział rozwalony na swoim krześle, ale teraz najwidoczniej był obudzony.

— Przepraszam? Co zrobić?

— Powinieneś do  _pocałować_.

Golding był okropnie nonszalancki odnośnie tej całej sprawy.

— Ja, um... — zaciął się Harry. — Nie chciałem, em, zawstydzić go, no wiesz, przed całą drużyną. Jeśli to by było dla niego całkowicie obleśne czy coś.

— Wszyscy wiedzą — powiedział Golding z szerokim uśmiechem. — Widać, że masz na jego punkcie obsesję.

Serce Harry'ego gwałtownie opadło. Co, jeśli mu  _powiedzieli_?

— Nie... nie drażnicie go, prawda?

Golding zaśmiał się krótko.

— Żartujesz? To zbyt dojrzałe na naszą szatnię. Zazwyczaj nazywamy go ognistym kroczem i wieszamy jego suspensorium[*](http://fiki-od-kasss.livejournal.com/15061.html#pierwszy) na obręczach.

Harry  _wiedział_ , że nie powinien rozmyślać o suspensorium Rona i otrząsnął się z tego rynsztoka.

Och oznajmił niepotrzebnie.

— A poza–a–a–a tym — powiedział Golding, ziewając szeroko — W ogóle nie byłoby to dla niego obleśne.

Harry prawie tego nie usłyszał, pogrążony w szybko rozwijającej się myśli o Ronie grającym w Quidditcha nago.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał, otrząsając się znowu.

Ale Golding ponownie zasnął.

Harry westchnął i poszedł fiuuknąć do domu. Armaty były cholernie dziwną drużyną.

W domu masturbował się szaleńczo, usmażył posiłek, którego zjadł połowę, aby mieć więcej energii na masturbację, resztę odłożył do spiżarni dla Rona i poszedł wcześnie spać z wiedzą, że będzie to noc masturbacji i... większej ilości masturbacji.

Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, to mógłby pomyśleć, że to było nieco depresyjne.

**sss**

Następnego ranka został obudzony przez  _tsk_ – _tsk_  ze salonu.

— Bogowie, nadal jesteście w łóżkach? W jakim wy domu żyjecie?

Harry zerknął na zegarek przy łóżku. 9:42. Życie było okrutne, a Hermiona jeszcze bardziej.

Wypełzł do salonu aby zaoferować jej kawy i był umiarkowanie zaskoczony, że jej krzyki wygoniły też Rona z jego snu.

Ron, jak zawsze, był ubrany tylko w bokserki.

Harry dyskretnie usiadł przy stole. Hermiona może sama sobie zrobić kawę.

Ron opowiadał mecz Hermionie, która pogratulowała mu skrzyczenia Szukającego i wyraziła obawę o medyczną sytuację Goldinga. Potem Ron zaczął gadkę o swoich dziwnych przygodach w barze, którą Harry automatycznie wyciszył, bo zawierały ludzi, z którymi Ron chciał się przespać, które były dziewczynami, a nie Harrym.

Hermiona miała rację. Uwodzenie Rona było trudne. Harry był na skraju załamania i nie przybliżył się ani trochę do wyznania swoich uczuć lub, co ważniejsze, zaszczepienia większych–niż–przyjacielskie uczuć do niego w Ronie.

— I ciągle na mnie mówią „ogniste krocze", tylko nie wiem, co to znaczy — o ile wiem, to moje krocze nie jest w ogniu! — mówił Ron.

Hermiona westchnęła.

—  _Proszę_ , Ron, postaraj się nie brać wszystkiego tak dosłownie. To po prostu znaczy, że masz czerwone włosy łonowe.

Ponieważ nie miał nic do picia, czym mógłby się opluć, Harry zachłysnął się własną śliną. Kiedy opanował się, z rumieńcem, oboje jego przyjaciele patrzyli na niego; Ron z politowaniem, a Hermiona z bardzo niebezpieczną miną.

Kurwa. Chciała, żeby zrobił to teraz!

— Cóż, muszę iść — powiedziała, nadal na niego patrząc. — Jestem pewna, że znajdziecie temat do porozmawiania. Powodzenia, Harry. — Deportowała się z głośnym  _pop_.

Och, kurka wodna.

— Powodzenia w czym? — zapytał Ron.

— Straceniu życia — powiedział Harry, czując się roztrzepany z nerwów. — Posłuchaj, Ron...

— Wybacz, Harry, muszę lecieć. Trening. Będę w domu koło południa.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju, zapewne po ubrania i Harry słyszał, jak się stamtąd deportuje.

Ta szarada trwa już wystarczająco długo, zdecydował Harry. Sprawdził godzinę. Miał dwie godziny, żeby wszystko przygotować.

**sss**

  
Do 11:54 tego ranka Harry zrobił bardzo szybkie badania, kupił parę rzeczy i wziął najbardziej dokładny prysznic w swoim życiu.

Dokonywał ostatnich poprawek do swojego odzienia, kiedy usłyszał Rona wychodzącego z kominka.

—  _Incarcerous_  — wysyczał i gdy zaklęcie się aktywowało, jego różdżka spadła na ziemię.

— Harry? — Słyszał wołającego z salonu Rona. Nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiał się, czy Ron nadal był w swojej treningowej szacie. Harry'emu się ona podobała, ale może lepiej by było, gdyby już wziął prysznic...

— Ej! Harry! — Głos Rona robił się głośniejszy. — Buraku, gdzie polazłeś? — Był tuż przed drzwiami. — Wydawało mi się, że miałeś coś...

Otworzył drzwi.

— ...do powiedzenia.

Ron wszedł właśnie do swojej własnej sypialni i znalazł Harry'ego przywiązanego do swojego łóżka. Całkiem nagiego.

— Nie wyobrażasz sobie tego — powiedział rozważnie Harry. — Jeśli nie przelecisz mnie dokładnie w tej chwili, to całkiem oszaleję i rzucę się z mostu.

Ron otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy, zanim odzyskał zdolność do mówienia.

— Harry — powiedział w końcu. — Uwierzyłbyś, że przydarza mi się nie pierwszy raz?

Harry uśmiechnął się i tylko wzruszył ramionami najlepiej jak umiał, z rękoma przywiązanymi do wezgłowia łóżka.

— Jednakże — kontynuował Ron — kapelusz Hermiony nie był taki zarąbisty.

Kapelusz Harry'ego był dość bardzo zarąbisty, skoro było to sombrero Cinco de Mayo kupione za połowę ceny u braci Rona. Tylko tego mu nie wspomni, bo przez to Ron pomyślałby, że kapelusz jest mniej zarąbisty i będzie bardziej skłonny go zabić, a on całym sobą chciał, żeby Ron myślał w tej chwili o nim jako o kimś zarąbistym.

W następującej ciszy Harry usłyszał niewyraźny hałas w swoim uchu i zorientował się, że to aplauz z jego głowy. Och, teraz to się do niego odzywają?

 _Spadajcie_ , powiedział,  _to prywatne! Żadnych dziewczyn!_

 _Och, sza_ , odpowiedziała Ginny z jego mózgu.  _Przecież widziałyśmy cię już nagiego._

 _Nie!_  Nalegał Harry.  _Nie widziałyście! Jestem bardzo drobiazgowy odnośnie tego, kto widzi mnie nagiego!_

 _W każdym razie obie widziałyśmy nagiego Rona_ , powiedziała Hermiona z jego mózgu.

 _Tu masz rację_ , przyznał Harry. Ron był notorycznie liberalny ze swoją nagością.  _Ale twój plan nie działa! On tam tylko stoi!_

 _Jest blisko!_  nalegała mózgowa Hermiona.  _Mogę słyszeć, jak klapki zapadają w jego głowie!_

_Jak możesz to słyszeć?_

_Robiliśmy też za jego sumienie,_  parsknęła Ginny.

W takim razie to na pewno musiały odejść.  _Nie możecie zostać. Do widzenia. MUSICIE SIĘ STĄD WYNOSIĆ._

_Och, okej, poczekaj..._

Z salonu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk, a potem Hermiona i Ginny weszły za Ronem, który stał z opuszczoną szczęką.

— Cześć, chłopcy — powiedziały sympatycznie.

Harry był przywiązany do łóżka, co znaczyło, że jego próby zakrycia się były bezowocne i wszystko co mógł zrobić, to wydać z siebie dziewczyński pisk.

Ron także krzyknął na intruzów i rzucił się opiekuńczo na Harry'ego.

Kiedy panika zniknęła, mózg Harry'ego oszalał. Ron był na nim. Na nim!

— Och, dorośnijcie — powiedziała Hermiona, podchodząc do nich. — Jestem tu tylko po walkie–talkie.

— Walkie taco? — zapytał Ron. Ron, który był na Harrym. Super.

Sięgnęła za jego ucho i wyciągnęła coś, co rzeczywiście wyglądało jak małe walkie–talkie.

— Nie myśleliście chyba, że naprawdę byłyśmy waszym sumieniem, co? — wyciągnęła kolejne skurczone walkie–talkie zza ucha Harry'ego.

— Tak nawiasem, to wasza dwójka ma najbardziej niestosowne myśli — wtrąciła Ginny. — Obaj powinniście się wstydzić.

Dziewczyny odwróciły się i wyszły z pokoju, przybijając piątkę za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Co pozostawiło Harry'ego i Rona bardzo oszołomionych i nadal bardzo blisko siebie, samych.

— Jesteś na mnie. — Harry poczuł się zobowiązany do zauważenia.

— Wybacz — powiedział Ron.

— Nie, to w porządku — oznajmił Harry, bo mu się podobało.

Ron przesunął się, zagryzając usta na moment przed odezwaniem się.

— Więc, em, mówiłeś serio? To wcześniej?

Harry poczuł dreszczyk ekscytacji w swoim brzuchu.

— Cóż, słowa są Hermiony. Ale sentyment, taa.

Ron znowu zrobił przerwę.

— Jesteś nagi — skomentował w końcu.

— Wybacz — powiedział Harry.

— Nie, to fantastyczne! Em, znaczy, wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż w tych spodniach.

Obszerny uśmieszek rozlał się na twarzy Harry'ego.

— Podobały ci się spodnie? — zapytał radośnie.

Ron gorąco pokiwał głową.

— Bogowie, namalowałeś je na sobie?

— Ja, um — urwał Harry, zawstydzony. — Nie miałem pod nimi bielizny.

Ron zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie.

— Harry. Zabijesz mnie.

Wyszczerz z tego rodzaju, przez który normalnie Harry włożyłby pięść w usta, żeby go zasłonić, pojawił się na jego twarzy. Działo się lepiej, niż myślał, że będzie. Ron lubił spodnie! Ron... Ron lubił go nagiego! Ron  _lubił_  go!

— Ale dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

Ron zarumienił się.

— Ja nie... nie sądziłem, że byłbyś zainteresowany.

To chyba była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką Harry słyszał.

— Nawet nie wtedy kiedy powiedziałem, że masz miękkie włosy i że podobają mi się twoje piegi?

Ron zarumienił się mocniej.

— Nie...

— Nawet nie wtedy kiedy cię  _pocałowałem_?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślałem, że jesteś... słowny...

Harry spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

— Słowny.

Ron spojrzał na niego, a oczy mu nagle zalśniły.

— Musisz po prostu zrobić to jeszcze raz. I tym razem porządnie.

Więc Harry tak zrobił. I było  _wspaniale_.

A potem jego sombrero wybuchło.

Zszokowany Ron odskoczył do tyłu, kiedy opadało na nich konfetti.

— Co to,  _kurwa_? Harry, nie kupiłeś jego w Magicznych Dowcipach, prawda?

Odpowiedź na pytanie przyszła wraz z głosami Freda i George'a:

— Drogi Harry: ¡Feliz cinco de Mayo! Gratulacje z okazji wspięcia się na kolejny szczebel drabiny Weasleyów. Nie myśl sobie, że nie wiemy, że jesteśmy kolejni! Z miłością, Gred i Forge.

Dymiący kapelusz zamilkł.

W końcu Ron odchrząknął.

— Więc Bill jest twoim ostatecznym celem? — zapytał, prawie chichocząc.

— Bogowie, gdyby tylko — powiedział Harry, wywracając oczami. — Utknąłem z  _tobą_.

Ron wyszczerzył się do niego, siedząc okrakiem na jego brzuchu.

— Cholerna prawda, że utknąłeś ze mną.

Pomimo tego, że Harry czuł się jak w ogniu, to coś go dręczyło.

— Ale Ron, mówiłeś, że nigdy nie myślałeś o posuwaniu faceta, poza graczami Quidditcha.

Ron westchnął.

— Harry. Stary. Jesteś  _Harrym_   _Potterem_. Nawet mnisi myślą o posuwaniu cię.

I wtedy Harry umarł szczęśliwy.

Nie całkiem. Ale było blisko.

**sss**

TAKI JAKBY EPILOG:

Harry wychylił się z sypialni Rona po wielu godzinach intensywnej aktywności, po których następowało kilka momentów nieprzytomności i znalazł Rona przy kuchennym stole, mając w ręce kawałek papieru.

Serce Harry'ego zamarło. To był bardzo znajomy kawałek papieru. Zawierający sekretny plan spoza poczucia bezpieczeństwa Rona.

— Masz nieco przerażających fanów, stary — zauważył lekko Ron, kiedy wyczuł obecność Harry'ego.

— Ja... tak — powiedział głupio Harry.

— Wybacz, że przeczytałem twoją pocztę, stary, ale to leżało zwinięte na podłodze — czytałeś to?

Harry był dość pewny, że czytał.

— Nie — powiedział.

— To [panel z komiksu](http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff238/magnumz3r0/quatro.jpg) — oznajmił radośnie Ron. — Dostajesz w nim porządne lanie od jakiegoś faceta.

— No popatrz — odpowiedział uprzejmie Harry.

— Taa, widzisz, wiem, że to ty, bo masz duże okulary i zygzak na czole. Nie wiem jednak, kto jest tym drugim gościem. Ale jest wyposażony jak hipogryf.

Harry wydobył z siebie histeryczny chichot.

— Nawet ma jakiś tekst w chmurce nad twoją głową, ale pismo tego gościa jest niemal tak samo złe jak twoje. Umiesz to odczytać? — Podał kartkę Harry'emu.

Harry odchrząknął.

— „Dziękuję, proszę pana, mógłbym prosić jeszcze raz" — stwierdził.

Ron ryknął ze śmiechu.

— Cóż, ktokolwiek to jest myślę, że chce cię za jego seksualnego niewolnika.

Harry chrząknął.

— Ale wiesz, możemy przekazać to ministerstwu i oni coś z tym zrobią, jeśli chcesz — powiedział Ron, wyglądając na niego zaniepokojonego.

— Nie — odpowiedział Harry. — Myślę, że to przeboleję.

Schował kartkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Czego Ron nie wiedział, to go nie zaboli.

**Author's Note:**

> *podpaska mosznowa noszona przez sportowców w celu ochrony. Wpiszcie w google grafikę "jockstrap". c:


End file.
